Suspensores y vestidos
by ViivithalocaporEdward
Summary: Brennan odiaba los suspensores y Booth adoraba su buen gusto. Un mini fic de esta linda pareja inspirado en el capitulo 8 de la segunda temporada. No soy muy buena con los summary asi que pasen y lean.


**Primero debo decir que lamentablemente Bones no me pertenece, todas sabemos quienes tienen la propiedad sobre ellos.**

**Este es mi primer mini y cortísimo fic de Bones, simplemente llego y tuve que escribirlo, espero les guste, está inspirado en el episodio 8 de la segunda temporada "The woman in the sand". **

Suspensores y vestidos

A la doctora Temperance Brennan realmente no le gustaban los suspensores, los odiaba en verdad, nunca les había encontrado la utilidad, si ya existía el cinturón para que tener algo elástico colgando incómodamente de sus hombros, ya lo había intentado, por simple curiosidad _científica_ y nunca le encontraría la gracias. Y si ella decía nunca era muy difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Pero como se estaba haciendo habitual en su vida, el agente especial Seeley Booth podía llegar a cambiar esa gran convicción y testarudez de su querida Huesos. La primera vez que la mejor antropóloga del país llego a dudar de un hecho comprobado por ella, fue al salir del baño, en aquella habitación que compartía con su compañero en Las Vegas, se estaban encubriendo para una misión y al verlo con una simple polera y encima de ella aquellos suspensores sosteniendo los pantalones del agente, se tuvo que tragar cada pensamiento negativo de ellos.

Si pensaba que los hombres al utilizarlos se veían tontos y parecían payasos de circo, se estaba equivocando enormemente, o era que de un momento a otro había cambiado su visión de ellos o es que al estar sobre esos fantásticos hombros y bajando por ese trabajado y perfecto pecho que tenia Booth le hacía dudar de sus creencias.

Pocas veces volvía a verlo con aquellos trozos de tela, pero algo que nunca admitiría, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga Ángela, seria que cada vez que veía en su compañero puesto aquellos suspensores, algún grado de excitación le recorría el cuerpo e involuntariamente se sonrojaba y debía correr la mirada de su fiel acompañante.

No eran útiles, pero podía cambia la prejuiciosa imagen que tenia la doctora de ellos, si su compañero se decidía por utilizarlos mas seguido.

….

El agente especial Seeley Booth sabía que tenía buen gusto, lo había comprobado infinidades de veces al comprarse sus trajes y ropa diaria, al elegir alguna joya a sus amantes y esta no era la excepción.

No podía negar que su querida Huesos era hermosa, tenia buen físico y esos hermosos ojos que lo distraían al hablar con ella, pero si estaba seguro que aquel vestido, que la hacían parecer una profesora estirada, no era el indicado, menos para aquella misión que tenían entre manos, estaban en Las Vegas y la doctora Brennan tenía que dejar de ser y parecer doctora y convertirse en la sexy prometida de él, era una misión importante y todo tenía que salir perfecto.

Daba gracias a su querido Dios de que aun mantenía su buen gusto y que se le había ocurrido comprarle aquel vestido negro a su compañera, entre protestas ella lo acepto y mientras se lo cambiaba el aprovechaba para acabar de arreglarse. No pudo evitar sonreír con suficiencia al verla salir del baño con aquel bello vestido que tenia puesto, se sentía satisfecho de su elección y un poco aturdido al ver a su compañera aun más linda que siempre, no pudo evitar tocar su delicada piel y soltar una que otra incoherencia mientras arreglaba la espalda del vestido.

Pero de algo que jamás pensó que se iba a arrepentir era de su buen gusto para la ropa, al simple segundo de salir con la doctora de la habitación en la que estaban, tuvo que reprimirse por haber comprado aquel dichoso vestido, estaba irritado que todos miraron a _su_ compañera como un trozo de carne y no pudo evitar tenerla lo más cerca posible de él demostrando así la propiedad que tenia sobre ella, aun que realmente todo fuera una farsa para la importante misión.

A partir de ese momento, Booth se grabo mentalmente que cuando de su compañera se trataba, lo que menos tenía que utilizar era su bien gusto, menos si tenía que pasearse así vestida delante de todo el mundo.

…..

**Se termino, es muy cortito, la cosa es que son dos historias, no sabía si ponerlas como capítulos separados o juntas, pero como ven me decidí por la primera, la verdad no sé si me quedo bien o no, pero bueno ya está escrito y o se puede hacer nada más.**

**La idea me surgió luego de ver repetidamente ese capítulo y al notar que Booth tenía suspensores, no pude evitar pensar que pocos hombres se ven sexy usándolos, así que de ahí en adelante las ideas aparecieron y o me dejaron dormir hasta que lo escribiera.**

**Por favor dejan al menos un comentario para ver si fue de su agrado, y gracias muchas gracias por leer.**

**Viivi.**


End file.
